


A game of manipulation

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Manipulation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If, badwrong again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non ho intenzione di venire» sbotta Rin lanciandogli uno sguardo carico d'odio.<br/>Kirei non si gira nemmeno verso di lei, infilandosi il cappotto scuro e dirigendosi a lunghi passi verso la porta di ingresso.<br/>«Non ti obbligherò di certo, Rin» mormora piano, con tono distaccato «Alla fine era solo tuo padre».<br/>/tre momenti della vita di Kirei e Rin/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game of manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per il Cow-T 6 di Mari di Challenge e per il compleanno della Mari che è la mia bimba bellissima e le voglio tantissimo bene <3  
> La canzone a cui si fa riferimento è Grenade di Bruno Mars, anche se ampliamente reinterpretata per utilizzarla con questi due beoti.  
> /Non so nemmeno io cosa ho scritto, ma ecco una sana dose di badwrong annuale, yeee/

«Non ho intenzione di venire» sbotta Rin lanciandogli uno sguardo carico d'odio.

Kirei non si gira nemmeno verso di lei, infilandosi il cappotto scuro e dirigendosi a lunghi passi verso la porta di ingresso.

«Non ti obbligherò di certo, Rin» mormora piano, con tono distaccato «Alla fine era solo tuo padre».

La giovane si morde un labbro, accusando in pieno il colpo e abbassando il capo; sente alla bocca dello stomaco una sensazione di vergogna farsi prepotentemente largo, accompagnata dalla frustrazione che è divenuta sua compagna costante da quando Kotomine è stato nominato suo tutore. È – ancora una volta – l'anniversario della morte di Tokiomi e lei non ha nessuna intenzione di presentarsi al cimitero, di sicuro non con quell'uomo. Non saprebbe come giustificare, davanti alle tombe dei suoi genitori, quella nauseante sensazione di attrazione che la prende ogni volta che si trova vicino a Kirei; non saprebbe come giustificare quello che è nato tra loro, per caso, durante una sera di qualche mese prima, quando complici l'alcool e una buona dose di disperazione e solitudine, si è ritrovata nel suo letto.

Il solo pensiero le fa venire il voltastomaco, o meglio, dovrebbe farlo, proprio per questo Rin ha deciso di convincersi che non ci sia niente di piacevole nei loro incontri notturni, nelle loro discussioni durate intere nottate e negli sguardi lascivi che l'uomo le lancia quando la vede passare. La verità è che in fondo tutte quelle attenzioni la lusingano, la fanno sentire desiderata e questo la irrita ancora di più, perché sa anche lei che dovrebbe cercare un interesse di quel tipo tra i ragazzi della sua età e non in un uomo di vent'anni più anziano di lei.

«Aspettami» sibila, afferrando la giacca in tutta fretta.

Kirei sogghigna appena, tenendole aperta la porta di ingresso e lasciandola passare; sarà così divertente infastidirla proprio davanti alla tomba di suo padre, quello stesso uomo che ha ucciso con le sue mani, divertente e umiliante. Non che lei lo sappia, non ancora, progetta di dirglielo proprio al momento giusto, per ammirare lo sguardo disperato con cui lo fisserà, subito prima che le strappi il cuore.

 

Kirei non chiude mai gli occhi quando la bacia, in fondo perché dovrebbe? Rin non è che un passatempo per lui, un esperimento. Si diverte immensamente nel vederla agitarsi tra le sue mani, nel vedere la frustrazione e la rabbia percorrerle il viso mentre cerca di controllarsi – perché è pur sempre una Toshaka e i Toshaka non si lasciano andare. Su questo punto avrebbe qualcosa da ridire, soprattutto dopo averla convinta ad osare molto di più di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato che accettasse; Rin sperimenta ogni cosa, è curiosa nella magia proprio come nel sesso, assetata di saperne sempre di più, e di questo Kirei è immensamente orgoglioso.

Sente che è tutto merito suo se questa ragazzina impudente va trasformandosi in una giovane donna. A volte gli dispiace quasi pensare che la sua vita sarà così breve quando ha passato così tanto tempo a plasmarla, sono ovviamente riflessioni momentanee, pensieri estemporanei che hanno la durata di un secondo e spariscono, dimenticati come non fossero mai esistiti. Ha lavorato troppo su questo piano - il capolavoro di una vita - per rinunciarvi ora davanti a due occhi azzurri. Dopo tutto non dimentica mai che se la tiene così vicina è solo perché gli serve il suo cuore.

Rin d'altro canto finge solamente di chiuderli, ha capito già da tempo di non fidarsi di Kotomine, nemmeno un po', ha anche scoperto che fingendo di avere gli occhi chiusi può sbirciare ogni espressione del suo viso senza che lui se ne accorga, e questo la spinge a fidarsi ancora meno. Sa perfettamente che Kirei è quel genere di individuo in grado di buttare tutto all'aria da un giorno all'altro, in grado di gettar via tutto quello che c'è stato tra loro in quei mesi come non fosse altro che un fazzoletto usato, un mozzicone di sigaretta, un rifiuto da scartare e dimenticare subito dopo; no, Rin Toshaka non è una sciocca e non si illude certo che quello che c'è tra di loro sia qualcosa di profondo, non è amore, anzi, forse è proprio il contrario, una forma di odio spinta all'estremo dove la rabbia sorda si trasforma in attrazione sessuale. Kirei non è il genere d'uomo che si frapporrebbe tra lei e un proiettile o tra lei e una granata, lo sa bene e non si illude che le farà sconti durante la guerra del Graal, né che le verrà in aiuto.

Non sa ancora quanto ha ragione.

 

In parte è ammirato.

Sapere che Rin non si è mai fidata di lui, ma nonostante tutto è stata disposta a seguirlo tra le lenzuola del letto che era stato dei suoi genitori lo spinge ad ammirarla, almeno un po'. Ma non ha davvero idea di quanto ci fosse lui dietro a tutto quello, non può averne un'idea perché all'epoca era solo una bambina e quando dice “fin dall'inizio”… Non sa davvero a cosa stia alludendo.

«Capisco, sei stato tu a uccidere mio padre...»

L'uomo storce leggermente il naso perché avrebbe preferito essere lui a dirglielo, e lo sguardo di odio che vede nei suoi occhi non riflette la disperazione che avrebbe sperato di scorgervi, ma in fondo va bene così. Giocare con lui è sempre stato bello proprio per questo: è sempre stata in grado di stupirlo, ogni volta. Sia durante la guerra sacra che nell'intimità di una stanza vuota.

Ora, tuttavia, il tempo dei giochi è finito e Kirei non è più un gatto che rincorre il topo, ora è tornato ad essere quello che è sempre stato, un assassino a un passo dalla sua vittima.

«Rin, sto per prendere il tuo cuore».

La giovane ringhia appena, maledicendosi per essersi fidata di Kotomine quel tanto che bastava per ridurla in quella condizione. Sa bene che quello di Kirei non è un eufemismo e che sta davvero per aprirle il petto e strapparle il cuore, parzialmente è fortunata ad andarsene così, conoscendolo sarebbe in grado di darle fuoco solo per vederla morire più lentamente.

«Nessuna ultima parola? Garantirò ogni tua richiesta».

Si trattiene dall'augurargli di morire male, ha già obbligato Lancer a uccidersi, non vede quindi come un ulteriore augurio di morte possa servire a qualcosa.

«Dovresti sapere esattamente cosa mi passa per la testa in un momento come questo» sibila piano, perché lui può saperlo, dopo tutto il tempo trascorso assieme, dopo le lunghe notti trascorse a parlare di filosofia, di religione, della loro stessa esistenza, Rin è consapevole che Kirei la conosca a sufficienza da poter capire a cosa stia pensando.

«Vero» mormora piano «E non arrenderti nemmeno di fronte ala fine più amara è sempre stata una tua caratteristica, Rin».

La giovane stringe i denti, reprimendo un insulto, mentre l'uomo continua a parlarle senza realizzare la presenza inquietante che si avvicina alle sue spalle. E quando Lancer lo colpisce, intervenendo a salvarla proprio nel momento più provvidenziale, Rin non può fare a meno di sorridere.

Una macchia scura di sangue rosso si allarga sotto il corpo privo di vita di Kirei, mentre, ancora immobilizzata sulla sua sedia, Rin sussurra piano, rendendolo inudibile a chiunque tranne che a se stessa: «Salutami l'inferno, ora che torni da dove sei venuto».


End file.
